Good Night, Grace
by illustrate
Summary: 'Rich stroked her hair idly as they lay curled up on his narrow bed.' Speculation fic for 05x02. Fluffy Grace/Rich.


**Title: **Good Night, Grace.  
**Summary: **Rich stroked her hair idly as they lay curled up on his narrow bed. Speculation fic for 05x02. Fluffy Grace/Rich.  
**Rating: **T – copious swearing, lingerie, pure whacked out-ness.  
**Author's Note: **Yeah…I don't know either. I just love Grace and Rich (on their own and/or together). No idea how this story came about. It's basically pure speculation for the next episode. I don't think there are any spoilers (if you've already watched the promos, I mean…which you've probably already have) but the characters are possibly seriously OoC 'cause I only know them from trailers, mini clips (haha) and the one episode. Please don't forget to leave a review to tell me how I've done :) Thank you!

Rich stroked her hair idly as they lay curled up on his narrow bed. Her right arm was curved over his waist while her other was under her cheek. Her eyes kept fluttering open as she dipped in and out of sleep. Rich gazed at her peaceful face before catching himself. "Oh fuck."

Grace's eyes snapped open, startling Rich. "What's the matter, Rich?"

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep, alright." Rich tried to sound nonchalant as he focused on a random spot on the wall opposite. Grace looked questioningly up at him before lifting her hand to touch his face. Rich flinched at the movement and stared at her like she was fucking mental. Which she was. She _was _fucking mental. He even told her so as he pushed himself away from her.

Grace looked hurt and got up, his blanket gathering up with her and pooling around her waist. Her pink bra (and the assets under it) was clearly visible and Rich tried in vain to look away. "Sorry," she tucked one spirally curl behind her ear. "I won't do it again. Promise, promise."

Rich bit back a curse. Great. Now he felt guilty! Bollocks. Shit. Shitbollocks. And she looked fucking hot in her underwear. _And _she had to sound fucking cutesy and annoying and adorable at the same time. Bloody great. Sodding everything! Fuck it, he thought, before blurting, "It's fine. Really. You can do it. If you want to…that is."

Grace glanced at his embarrassed face before smiling hesitantly. "Okay." She slid back into her previous position as her hand reached for his face again. He tried to not laugh at the absurdity of the situation — this was _Grace Fucking Jane Austen Wannabe Violet _stroking _Rich Hardcore Metalhead Hardbeck's_ cheeks — and just concentrated on how good her small hands felt against his skin.

Grace smiled up at him blissfully, oblivious to any inner turmoil Rich was going through. "Thank you, Rich. For today, I mean. It was lovely. I _loved_ meeting all those people and the bar you took to me was so cute and the club was _so _utterly brilliantand wow, I loved crowd surfing!"

Rich grimaced-grinned inwardly at her typical Grace-ish behaviour and shrugged like it was no big deal. "Hey, it was for a good reason, alright?" Throwing all caution out the fucking window, he reached and took both her hands in his before placing them around his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist, too, before doing something even more out of the ordinary. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled the blanket around her, making sure it was tucked under her chin. "Just go to sleep, okay? I'm fucking exhausted."

"What good reason?"

"Go to sleep, Grace."

"Okay." Grace snuggled into his arms, taking care to make sure her chest was in direct proportionate to his. Rich bit back another curse and Grace struggled not to grin widely.

"Problem?" she asked lightly.

Rich gritted his teeth. "No."

"Okay." Grace stifled another giggle at his obvious attempts to act like it wasn't bothering him. "Well, nighty-night then."

"Yeah…_good_ night." Rich mumbled darkly before reaching over to turn off the light. Grace risked a quick kiss to his collarbone before burrowing under the covers. Rich, despite himself, blushed and tightened his arms around her. Good fucking night indeed.

**Author's Note: **I am so embarrassed right now. I haven't put up anything on Fanfiction for years now…argh, I hope it was good. Tell me how I did, please? Anything I could improve? I'll try my hardest to have a thick skin, haha. Can't wait for Thursday (or in my case, 6AM on a Friday) xxx


End file.
